


Heart of the Ocean

by Master_Magician



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: Among the trio of lovers, not a one said 'I love you' out loud, though all were thinking it. They didn't need to say it. Cheap words were useless when actions could say infinitely more with less.Ben, Ryn, and Maddie experience their first time together.





	Heart of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Now I must be honest, M rated chapters like this are not my specialty. I have written one before for another triad over in Descendants, but it didn't get that well of a reception. Maybe because I did it too long after the movie was out. Anyway, I've written so much for Siren I figured that I should take a whack at this.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hey, Ben." Maddie elbowed her boyfriend to catch his attention. "Have you noticed anything… off, about Ryn today?"

"Come to think of it… yeah." Ben thought about it. "She keeps staring at us but looks away when she thinks she's caught."

"It's like she's confused, more than normal." Maddie peeked around Ben at the bathroom he'd just vacated. Ryn was inside, brushing her teeth in the mirror and oblivious to the fact she was being watched.

It had been a strange day. Well, as strange as Maddie and Ben's existence could be considering they were sharing their home, bed, and life with a mermaid they'd both fallen head over heels in love with.

Strange was the new normal, one might say.

The trio spent the day doing work for the rescue center, but this was nothing special. Ever since the troubles of Bristol Cove came to an end, Ben and Maddie managed to pull some strings to get Ryn a volunteer position there. Allowing them to keep her close by even while they were at work. Even the sea lions absolutely adored the mermaid.

What was weird, were the looks Ryn constantly gave them. They were pretty accustomed to this to a degree, even after Ryn learned so much about humanity there were still things that threw her for a loop.

These were different, though. Ben had certainly never seen Ryn look at him that way. More than once, he could have sworn he'd seen Ryn licking her lips, too. Every time Ben or Maddie turned to catch her, Ryn would already be looking elsewhere.

This lasted nearly all day, and when they did try asking Ryn about it, she'd deny looking at them specifically, giving an excuse about observing their surroundings. Ben wondered if Ryn was aware how her voice gave the lie away.

Nothing seemed wrong with Ryn. Were she upset, she'd have already talked to one of them about it. Whatever it was, she'd come around eventually in time.

All Ben and Maddie could do was wait.

Once Ryn finished in the bathroom, the mermaid joined the couple in bed. Seeing as how the evening was warm, the pair decided to forgo the covers. Ben's shirt meeting a similar fate.

Unlike the first time she'd slept between them in bed, Ryn crawled between her mates without a second thought. They shared the bed every single night now, it had become second nature.

Ryn usually slept in the middle. She was a sleep cuddler that had trouble fully going under if she couldn't feel both her mates close by. She might deny the former, quite adorably, but everyone, mermaids included, were honest when asleep.

With Ryn settled between himself and Maddie, Ben turned onto his side to give Ryn a goodnight kiss, like he did every night. Only when he did, Ben found Ryn already on her side facing him.

Nothing new there. In the beginning, the mermaid would sleep on her back only. Once she was comfortable enough around them, she started alternating subconsciously through the night who she would be facing. It was one of Ryn's many character traits. Even asleep, she couldn't sit still for very long.

There it was again, that same expression Ben had been seeing all day. Only this time, Ryn wasn't turning away. Ben was inches away from his girlfriend's face, allowing him to see the expression clearly for the first time.

Ben felt his chest tighten. There was… something, in Ryn's big eyes. Something Ben had never seen before, like a want, but it went much deeper than simple desire.

A primal, raw hunger.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Ben attempted to clear his mind.

"Night, Ryn." Ben leaned in close to give Ryn her goodnight kiss on the cheek. He would have, but those eyes had him enraptured. Instead, Ben's kiss found its way to Ryn's lips like two magnets being drawn together.

What was supposed to be an innocent peck, turned into a passionate make out session within seconds. Ryn's hand reached up to cup Ben's jaw, her palm sliding across his stubble to entwine her fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

Between the intensity of the kiss, and the lack of air, Ben's head was spinning. Ryn pulled away long enough to drag in a lungful of oxygen before her lips returned to his with even more ferocity.

Next thing Ben knew, Ryn had a leg slung across him and she was muscling him onto his back so she was straddling his waist. The entire scene was eerily similar to a dream he had about the mermaid some time back.

Unlike then, this was no dream.

Ryn had pulled her lips away again, her entire chest heaving with labored breaths. The mermaid's palms found Ben's bare chest, as if she was craving the feel of his skin beneath her touch. Her fingers splayed out, searching for as much contact as possible, each point lightning Ben's nerves up like a live wire.

One look was enough for Ben to know Ryn wasn't close satisfied.

Ryn's lips descended upon Ben again, mashing to his with a near painful need. The mermaid's entire body came down, pressing almost her entire frame to Ben's. When her pelvis rolled into his own, Ben felt a spark of arousal shoot up his spine, his hands reflexively grabbing at his girlfriend's hips.

Maddie, whom Ben had completely forgotten about while under Ryn's assault, shifted closer to the pair. She was quiet, but watching events unfold with rapt attention and every bit enthralled as Ben.

Ryn had never been quite this… forward, before.

The mermaid let out a low hiss when Ben's touch accidentally found bare skin where her top and sweatpants parted. Looking down at herself, Ryn sat up a little. Her next action caught both her human mates off guard.

Taking hold of the material of her top, Ryn tore the garment off in a single tug.

Tossing the remnants of the destroyed item away, Ryn rocked her hips once more. The movement elicited a groan from Ben, Ryn's body lowering again. Her bare chest pressed to Ben's, the mermaid's nipples already hardened into firm peaks. The skin to skin contact drove Ryn wild, her voice coming out as hushed growls.

Maddie moved next. Sitting up on her knees, one hand coming up to the back of Ryn's head. The mermaid had just enough warning to look up before Maddie yanked her closer for a kiss.

Ben's already frayed ability to concentrate was further sundered by the image of his girlfriends in a heated kiss right above him. If he didn't know any better, it appeared like the two females were engaged in a battle for dominance.

With one hand running up and down Ryn's bare side, Ben's other found Maddie's thigh. His hand traveling beneath the nightshirt she wore. He hadn't seen her change, only now discovering that shirt was the only stitch of clothing on her.

The impromptu battle for supremacy between Maddie and Ryn ended, but Ben found it difficult to determine the winner. Maddie had abandoned Ryn's lips to trail kisses down the mermaid's jaw, her throat, finally her collarbone. Ryn reveled in it all, her touch continuing to caress Ben's pectorals.

Maddie's kisses traveled lower, hand coming up to find Ryn's far hip. Her fingertips paused to ghost across Ben's own digits, a reminder she hadn't forgotten him, before they went further up. Maddie's fingertips brushed the swell of Ryn's breast as her tongue flicked lightly over a nipple.

Ryn's eyes shot open wide, body tensing up at the unfamiliar feeling, before they fluttered closed.

Maddie paused, awaiting any objection from their mermaid. When none came, she relocated to the other, giving it the same treatment. Her thumb nudging the opposite.

Ryn whined, grinding herself against Ben as Maddie gave plentiful attention on the mermaid's chest. Unable to hold back any longer, Ben's hands left Ryn's hips to travel to her rear. Gripping tightly, he pulled her to himself, sitting up in the process.

With Ben approaching, Maddie left Ryn's breasts to move behind her girlfriend, lips not leaving Ryn's skin for more than a second at a time. The curve of Ryn's spine was the next recipient of Maddie's kisses.

Ryn was caught between the duality of Maddie on her back and Ben trailing kisses up her stomach. When Ben's tongue made contact with a nipple, it was just different enough, just sudden enough, to catch Ryn unwary. The act causing her to buck her hips into Ben, which in turn, made Ben accidentally bite down.

The sound that left Ryn then was like a cross between a snarl and a hiss. Her hands tangling themselves into his hair, Ryn jerked Ben's head closer.

The humans moved in perfect unison, Maddie holding Ryn by the shoulders, Ben by her waist. Gently rolling her over so that Ryn was once again on her side between them. The mermaid, whom had been so dominant a moment ago, allowed her mates to take control.

A silent exchange occurred when Ben caught Maddie's eye. No words were spoken, both knew the invisible line they were dancing upon. A line, they decided, they were willing to cross. After tonight, nothing would ever be the same.

Together, Ben and Maddie stripped off their own nightclothes. Ryn watched closely, alternating between her mates. Baring that incident she found them in the shower, Ryn had never seen either of the couple without some form of covering. The mermaid was happy to take full advantage of the new view.

Ben and Maddie each gripped one side of Ryn's waistband, both could see the unchecked desire in those cerulean orbs, along with no small amount of apprehension. Ever so slowly, they pulled the sweatpants from her body, Ryn lifting herself some to help.

Last article of clothing gone, Ryn lay back on the bed, legs parted slightly, wanting her mates to drink in the sight of her openly exposed before them as they were to her. Not because of Ryn's transformations, or by her stumbling across them on accident, but because each chose to.

The three took the time to simply gaze upon each other in the pale moonlight. They stayed like that for some time, saying nothing.

It was Maddie who took the plunge first.

Ben was so occupied with kissing Ryn's lips, he didn't notice Maddie's hand going lower and lower until it was between Ryn's thighs. He did notice when Ryn's back arched violently, mouth open but no sound coming out.

Glancing down, Ben saw Maddie rubbing slow, almost cautious, circles into Ryn's clit. By Maddie's own admission, she had zero experience with other women. Before Ryn, she hadn't even entertained the idea.

It was a night of firsts, in more ways than one.

Slowly, Maddie picked up speed. It wasn't long before Ryn was all but thrashing about, gripping the sheets tightly in an attempt to ground herself while her nervous system was under attack from this new experience.

Ryn looked to Ben, eyes filled with panic, terrified of the alien sensations Maddie was bringing out of her. Sensing his girlfriend's distress, he placed a hand on her cheek, leaning his forehead in close to touch her own.

_It's okay, relax. We're right here. We'd never hurt you._ Ben didn't say a word of it, he didn't have to when Ryn could read it, could feel it, through his eyes.

Ryn's body was still pulled tauter than a bowstring, but Ben could tell much of her fear was abated simply by having him right there with her. This lasted right up until Maddie slipped a single finger inside.

Ben was fully absorbed in keeping his eyes glued to Ryn's, making sure to do whatever was required to reassure her everything was alright. He could not actually see what Maddie was doing, but he could hear the sounds of Maddie hard at work. When she added the second finger, that was when everything came crashing down.

It was the first time Ryn's human body had been touched in such a way. Only natural she wouldn't be able to last very long.

Ryn came to a thunderous climax with a screech that Ben was sure woke the neighbors. Her white-knuckle grip on the bedsheets tearing the fabric like tissue paper. All the while, Ben held her close while she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

The mermaid collapsed back onto the bed in a daze, her body limp and boneless. Ben had no doubts her first ever orgasm had been more intense than anything she'd been prepared for, if she had been at all.

Knowing she would need time to recover, Ben and Maddie held their mermaid tightly. Occasionally lavishing her body with featherlight kisses and touches here and there.

Ben and Maddie would have been content to leave the night finished there. It was more about Ryn than anything, it had never even crossed their minds to seek any satisfaction for themselves. Not to mention, Ryn was having difficulty recovering.

At least, that was what the two humans thought.

Ryn hissed, loudly, grabbing at Ben and Maddie with an arm each. The mermaid lunged at them, kissing both breathless, frantically trying to feel more of their skin on hers.

It wasn't said aloud, but the message was clear.

More.

Ryn trusted Ben and Maddie not to lead her astray like the couple trusted her to tell them if she didn't want this. Every movement done slowly, nothing being concealed from her.

Ryn had to concept of what sex was, but what she did want, and crave, above all else was to be as close to her mates as possible. She didn't know what was about to happen, but it was easy for her to figure this out by reading her mates body language.

Ben scooted closer to Ryn, Maddie helping their mermaid swing her leg across his hip. Ben could approach no further, not without going inside. But he needed to to make sure she was alright with this.

_If you want to stop, just say so._ Ben's words were unspoken, but Ryn understood.

Taking a steadying breath, Ryn nodded.

Eyes locked to Ryn's, Ben pushed forward.

Ryn's face scrunched up as she felt the petals of her lower lips parting around Ben. He could tell she didn't know what to make of the feeling. As slowly as he could possibly manage, he sank in deeper and deeper. Keenly vigilant for any sign she wanted to stop.

Going so slow was a monumental task for Ben. Ryn's inner folds were inhumanly tight, like they were desperately dragging him further in. Had she not been so wet, Ben didn't think he could have fit. Even so, he worried she was in pain, just hiding it.

From behind Ryn, Maddie watched. Hands caressing their mermaid's body, lips leaving kisses to her shoulder and neck. Each a noiseless reassurance that any discomfort would pass.

So focused Ben was on Ryn's wellbeing, he didn't realize how deep he was until he bottomed out inside her. From the way Ryn's eyes opened wider than dinner plates, she felt it at the same time he did.

Every fiber of Ben's being screamed for him to move, to take Ryn right here and now, but Ben forced himself to remain still. To savor every last moment of this.

Ben wasn't allowed to wait long.

Using the leg around him for leverage, Ryn rolled her hips into Ben. The movement caused him to shift inside her, bringing a groan of pure pleasure from man and mermaid.

Ben pulled himself from Ryn only halfway before easing back inside her. Ryn gripped his shoulder, near painfully, letting out another cry. Ben did this several more times, each faster, and harder, than the last.

It continued until Ben built a steady rhythm. With each thrust inside her, Ryn pushed herself to meet him, eager for more.

Even with her mind clouded in a haze of arousal, Ryn didn't forget Maddie. Reaching behind her, Ryn found Maddie's head and pulled her in close for a kiss.

All of a sudden, Ryn stopped Ben with a hand to his chest. He immediately ceased all movement, afraid he'd accidentally hurt her.

Ryn pulled herself off of him, rolling onto her side. Looking over her shoulder to her mate, she hissed quietly.

_Is this still okay?_ Ryn's meaning was clear.

Every bit as slowly as before, Ben moved behind her, positioned himself, and reentered her from behind. The new angle bringing a fresh surge of pleasure to Ben and Ryn both.

Now able to fully face Maddie, Ryn cupped the woman's cheek, pulling her in for a proper kiss. With Ben pressing into her back, Maddie at her front, Ryn was sandwiched tightly between her mates.

At some point, Ben reached across Ryn to take Maddie's hand. Lacing their fingers together, Ben squeezed softly. Maddie paused in her kissing of the mermaid to send a smile Ben's way.

Maddie's face twisted into utter surprise, her hand gripping Ben's tighter. Ben followed her gaze down to see Ryn's hand between Maddie's legs, working her clit like Maddie did for her.

It was evident Ryn didn't know what she was doing, not exactly, but the mermaid was a quick study. In less than a minute, Ryn had Maddie moaning and squealing in bliss.

Unlike Ryn, Maddie hadn't needed any form of preparation. Ryn wasted no time in shoving two fingers into her mate, again copying what Maddie had done earlier. Maddie's eyes nearly bulged right out of their sockets before slamming shut.

Ben honestly didn't think this entire thing could get anymore erotic, and Ryn had to go and do that. At this rate, he didn't think he was going to be able to last much longer. He would not allow himself to finish before his girlfriends did, not if he could avoid it.

Not slowing down in the slightest, Ben sat up to lean over Ryn. Discerning his intentions, Maddie met him half way across Ryn for a kiss.

It was but one among many in all their time together, but this time was somehow different. Maybe it was the mermaid between them, but Ben could have sworn he felt more from his girlfriend's lips than he ever had before.

It took some time, but before long, Ryn's fingers moved in and out of Maddie in perfect sync with Ben's thrusts. As one entered, the other did, as one pulled free, so too did the other. Ryn's fingers moved faster, so did Ben.

They were building to a crescendo, all that remained to be seen was who would be first to fall.

By all impossible chances, none of them were first. Man, woman, and mermaid collapsed into oblivion together in perfect harmony.

Almost too late, Ben realized the danger. He pulled himself from Ryn at the last possible second, his release splashing over Ryn's hip and thigh.

They had become so lost in the act, none of them had even considered using contraceptives.

Between Ben pulling out of her, and the feel of his juices on her body, Ryn knew something was amiss. Before Ben could apologize, or catch his breath to try and apologize, Ryn swiped her fingers across the sticky substance. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it a few times before licking her fingers clean with a pleased moan. She devoured it all within moments, disappointed when she could find no more.

Had he not been so exhausted, it would have been enough to make Ben want to go again. From the look in Maddie's eye, she wasn't too far off.

Among the trio of lovers, not a one said 'I love you' out loud, though all were thinking it. They didn't need to say it. Cheap words were useless when actions could say infinitely more with less.

Hissing happily, Ryn nuzzled her mates, the mermaid being tightly wrapped in their arms. They were a sweaty and tangled mess of limbs, torn sheets, and bodily fluids, but none had anywhere they'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got that finished! Took me weeks to get to this blasted thing. As I said, M rated chapters are not my forte, so I hope everyone can let me know how I did. I have an idea for a follow up chapter for the morning, but I don't know if I'm going to write it out. Depends on reception to this, I guess.


End file.
